robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heist
The Heist is an upcoming 2013 film directed by AmericanWarshipsFilm and CosimoValuta, and distributed by TMF. The idea was created by nickross03597, and CosimoValuta was chosen to direct and write the script for the movie. The film is the 2nd installation in the Carlo County Outlaws Movie Series. Plot Ghost, a master thief, is done wrong by his boss, Furious Styles, and is left for dead in a ditch. But, he lives with the help of his love Rose, and after months of healing, Ghost comes up with a plan to get his former boss and take every penny he’s got. To do so, Ghost must first gather his crew and prepare them for the biggest heist of their lives that will determine the future of organized crime in the town. Production The Heist was an idea created by nickross03597, an idea manager in TMF. Most independant films in TMF up to that point would be dead in the water, for company resources being focused on the blockbuster hits. On June 13, CosimoValuta was chosen to write the screenplay for the film. Initially ignoring the idea, after a company poll on June 21, an overwhelming amount of people wanted to make this film happen. Production began that same day. On June 26, the complete script was written. On July 1, Filming began. On July 6, a cast list was given. On July 24, Filming was finished on the film and Post-Production began. On July 26, an official release date was given. Reception (Coming Soon) Cast *popsfootloose949 as Ghost *Zilex1000 as '''Furious Styles' *RachelMay1 ''as '''Rose' *Rick120 'as Rob' *MisterThrowBack ''as '''Loco, Bone Crushers Mafia Leader' *Gamerwalk 'as Quick, El Diante Mafia Underboss' *Nickross03597 as Police Officer Gunther'' *Blitzen as Kato *Buzzlightyear32123 as '''ChainSaw' *ThecapcomFreak ''as '''Nate' *''Superpenguin55 '''as Extra' *Kingjonas42 as Extra'' *Naruto12345677 as Extra *Twister956 as Extra *CosimoValuta as Extra *''Harry131291 as Extra'' *Mr44 '' as Extra'' *BenIsLegit as Extra *Darwin12 as Extra *MarioDude0123 as Extra '' *RuthlessWarbeast ''as Extra There were other extras in the movie that TMF cannot identify at this time due to lack of documentation. TheHeistProductionShot#1.PNG|Production Shot #1|linktext=A scene featuring Director CosimoValuta, Nickross03579, and RuthlessWarbeast Bloodhound.png|CF Motors Bloodhound|linktext=Quick's car in the movie First National Bank of Belleville.png|Promotional Advertisement|linktext=For the fictional First National Bank of Belleville in the film Trivia/Goofs *It is revealed though dialogue that Furious Styles and Kato are in a gay relationship. *Rob and Rose are actually related as brother and sister, while Loco is a step-brother to them. *The reference to Carliaville in Carlo County, Dallas is a hint at the shared universe of The Heist and the Carlo County Outlaws Film Series. *Director CosimoValuta stated that he gets offended when people compare The Heist to the Fast and Furious movies. Sequel CosimoValuta stated that at the current time there were no plans for a sequel to occur, but on the TMF website on June 21, hinted that maybe a crossover would occur with the characters from The Heist and the Carlo County Outlaws franchise, since they are in a shared universe. On July 26, CosimoValuta announced that Ghost and his crew (Loco, Rose, and Quick) will all return with the main cast of Carlo County Outlaws (Capo Ultrazz, Don Karlino, and RoYeL) in the movie Carlo County Outlaws II: Return of the Outlaws. Main Characters Complete Movie Category:Films Category:2013 Films Category:Films In-development